Man in the Mirror
song}} song}} |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = GioGio's Bizarre Adventure |stats = |note=*(Range: Up to 100s of meters in mirror world)|notealign=right}} |destpower = C |speed = C |range = B |persistence = D |precision = C |potential = E |colors = VentoAureo }} is the Stand of Illuso, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance Man in the Mirror has a humanoid body with a purple leotard missing the upper chest piece, and all bolted in place by screws. It wears brown gloves and a hood covering its entire head, along with large goggles. Its facial design is based on a Venetian mask, making the Stand look like a .JOJOVELLER, Stand commentaries - Man in the Mirror In the colored manga, Man in the Mirror is portrayed as being white and purple, with a light brown head. Both in the PS2 video game adaptation & anime adaptation, it is entirely white with black clothes and gold accessories, but in the anime version, it has orange goggles. Abilities Owning to the arcane power of accessing a mirror world, Man in the Mirror is a difficult Stand to defend against. It is mainly dangerous because ambushed Stand Users will find themselves defenseless in the mirror world. But, on the other hand, it is physically weak and cannot hope to win direct confrontations against most Stands.Chapter 482, Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (4) Mirror World Entry Man in the Mirror enables its user to enter a "mirror world".Chapter 479, Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (1) Moreover, Man in the Mirror can also drag anything into the mirror world by using reflective surfaces as portals, selecting anything that can enter through Illuso's orders,Volume 51, in-between Stand stats, Chapter 480, Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (2) and can do so regardless of how small the "portal" is. Breaking the mirror actually works in Illuso's favor via creating more openings leading to the mirror world. Only those Illuso and Man in the Mirror are about to drag into the mirror can see him, even if others are looking directly at the mirror. Moreover, it may also only select specific parts of an object to drag in or let out, thus it was able to only let in half of Abbacchio, effectively disabling him. Illuso can also play with multiple reflections in order to drag people through blind spots. If another Stand User is dragged into the mirror, Illuso can choose to forbid their Stand from entering with them and a summoned Stand will find itself alone in the real world, although it can be remotely manipulated by the User.Chapter 480, Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (2) This makes Man in the Mirror practically invincible inside the mirror, as it will be the only Stand present. However, Illuso can be tricked into letting a disguised Stand enter the mirror world. For his part, Illuso is also free to enter or exit the mirror world and can also select parts of him. However, he must do so through a reflective surface. If he leaves, those still in the mirror world will be trapped.Chapter 484, Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (6) In the mirror world, everything (even people dragged into it) is a mirror image of itself and the world is devoid of any lifeform. The reverse images are said to be made of spiritual energy. The mirror world is effectively isolated from the real world, and prisoners in the mirror cannot be seen nor heardChapter 483, Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (5) at all. Any action in the real world is "reflected" in the mirror and occurs for seemingly no reason. Conversely, only Man in the Mirror can affect objects inside the mirror world,Chapter 485, Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (7) explained as the objects "belonging to a realm of death". If Illuso dies, the mirror world is destroyed and its prisoners are freed. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * }} Gallery - Covers= Chapter 479 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 479 Chapter 482.jpg|Cover, Chapter 482 Chapter 483.jpg|Cover, Chapter 483 }} - Anime= Mitm_first_appearance.png|Man in the Mirror's first appearance Mitm_attacks.png|Rearing up to attack Pannacotta Fugo Fugo_punched_by_mitm.png|Punching Fugo in the face Mitm_attacks_again.png|Going after Fugo yet again Fugo_barraged_by_mitm.png|Delivering a fierce barrage of punches to Fugo Mitm_throwing_rocks.png|Chucking pieces of broken wall at Fugo Mitm_about_to_attack.png|Mere seconds away from punching Fugo Man in the Mirror Stats.png|Man in the Mirror's stats Man in the Mirror anime.png Man in the mirror key art.png - Game= Giogio15.png|Illuso and Man in the Mirror's model in Vento Aureo GioGio 4-3.png|Stage 4-3, Fighting Purple Haze, Vento Aureo - Figure= Top (8).jpg|Part 5 Volume 2, Chara Heroes }} Trivia *Man in the Mirror completely refutes Noriaki Kakyoin's claim that there was no such thing as a "mirror world", which he stated after Polnareff had a meeting with Hanged Man. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Long Distance Stands